


Foreign Skies

by AutumnBlownAway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Tony Stark Is amazing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Tony Stark, Author is as proud as hell, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF everyone, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers (2012), Shuri and Tony are the most intelligent people in the world, Slow Build, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, age of ultron never happened, alien Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlownAway/pseuds/AutumnBlownAway
Summary: Earth, now 6 years from the Chitari attack, saved by a miraculous SHIELD weapon, has been living in peace. That is, until, they get an extremely alien visitor, who declares (he) has come to warn them of the impending enemy, Thanos, who's mission is to destroy the entire galaxy. So,naturally, Fury sends him to Wakanda, where his team of heroes has been lying low out of public eye and unwanted attention. Köda, or Tony, wants nothing to do with them, and the foreign skies of Wakanda put him at unease- but in order protect his galaxy, and life, they must work and train for the threat that hangs over them all.After all, the end is drawing near.





	1. Chapter 1

**Language Used:Tajik**

The spaceship dived into Earth’s atmosphere, the front glowing with strained heat, making the speedy spacecraft jerk and shudder as it neared. The inhabitant cursed loudly, ears flattened to the back of his head.

 _“Sajton_! I hate Terra’s field,” the creature growled, wrapping his paw-like hand around the control stick, and jerked it upwards. The ship swerved skyward, bringing the speed down to a safer rate, cruising smoothly over the planet. The alien sighed, gloved fingers flying across the control board, flipping switches, adjusting energy input, monitoring the wing and jet conditions. When all was secure and accounted for, he turned on the transmissions, twisting the notch to Terra’s unusual frequency. Sure enough, there was one transmit:

“This is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, Who- _what_ the fuck are you and what do you want with our planet? A gruff, much less than monotonous voice questioned.

Of course. There’s Terra’s overly-protective officials to get through. _It’s not different than what I’ve had to go through before. Reply the usual, go through the security measures they have, and get down to business._ The creature thought, reminding himself but also seemingly reassuring himself all the same. Clicking the transmit button, he replied, but not without snarking about that horrible acronym mouthful.

“I’m not a threat- and, human, what’s with that name? Who the fuck would want to say all of _that,”_ he snorted, rolling his eyes at Terran’s weird way with words. Nevertheless, being an ex-space assassin, he was forced to learn hundreds of the galaxy’s languages- truthfully, Terran, or _English,_ as these certain people called it, wasn’t his least favorite. He continued “I’m Köda Strákiel, Nova Corp Bounty Hunter, sent to your planet to protect, as well as aid you, of the arrival of Thanos, a universe-destroyer. I swear on my _Rūh_ that I will not harm, nor pose any threat to you and your inhabitants.”

The voice on the other line made a _hrmph_ of approval;

“We’ll see. When you land, you will be escorted into a S.H.I.E.L.D base, if you attack than you _will_ be put under and forced into captivity. If you motherfucker choose to cooperate, you’ll be escorted to the base peacefully and asked questions- then we’ll decide if you pose a threat to our planet or not. So, if you’ll be so kind, we have sent you the coordinates of your designated landing point, and we will take it from there.” The human ended the transmission, a high- pitched beeping following a pair of coordinates that had appeared on Köda’s screen. A confused look crossed his wolf-ish muzzle, mind frantically scrambling to decipher the numbers and location they were paired with.

“I believe the place the transmitted location is considered as New York, located in ‘North America’” an Irish, as Terrans called it, accented voice spoke over the alien’s speakers, in translated English.

“ _Sipos,_ FRIDAY,” Köda smiled at his intelligent AI, who had automatically switched to the language he’d been speaking, the unique English sounding different than each of the other languages She’d translated to. “Could you pilot us to that name-forsaken ‘New York’?” _God, what is it with humans and their fancy names? Zadaast musobiquà_ Köda thought furiously, inwardly rolling his eyes at the antics of the transmitter.

“ _Xusomaded,_ Boss- will do. Setting target location 40° 43' 50.1960'' N and 73° 56' 6.8712'' W.”

“Okay, baby girl. I’m going to close my eyes, alert me when we’re arriving, _Gir Onro_?” “Okay, Boss. Before you go, what English Alias are you going off of? Your usual?”

Oh. Right. He had to use a different name- for one, convenience reasons, and two, Köda didn’t want them to dig up dirt, despite Terran’s outdated technology.

“Sure FRIDAY. Tony Stark it is.”

**Author Note:**

This is what I have Tony based off, This character and art belong completely to the amazing, talented and skilled Lalaira, you should check her out- she is a really skilled artist!

 


	2. *Just some need-to-know info/update*

    Hey y’all! I’m going to thank those who realized I had accidentally posted this fic 10 times, otherwise I wouldn’t have noticed for awhile.

Funny story, when I tried to delete 9 of them, instead it deleted all! HOORAY LIFE!

so now I come here, with my sincere apologies for whoever commented or bookmarked/kudo’ed (thanks!!)

Basically, this fic takes place after the first avengers, and there is no Ultron or Civil war, but there ARE the characters (except Peter. I want the spidey-boi away from this shit-fest!) from Civil war. 

Avengers are in Wakanda because  there have been protests against them (I’ll explain later in the story) and Fury didn’t want terrorists bombing special compounds, and also keep them away from public eye and chaotic press pplz \\*.*/

 

Thanks you all for bearing with me! I’m sorry there have been no recent updates with Broken soul, but there will be! Hopefully I’ll have the next chapter (of this story) out in a few weeks! 

Stormy out!


End file.
